Modern research activities may include processing large amounts of data, which may be owned by multiple entities. For example, precision medicine in an emerging field of medicine where medical decisions, practices, and/or products may be tailored to an individual patient based on computational diagnostics. However, such diagnostics typically require processing large amounts of genomic data corresponding to the patent as well as to multiple other patients. Often, this data is private, subject to various anti disclosure laws or requirements and owned by multiple different entities, such as, for example, hospitals, clinics, or the like. Accordingly, due to such privacy or other concerns, the data must remain confidential before, during, and after the computational processing is complete.